


I've Seen The Way You Look At Me When You Think I Don't Notice

by hold_my_hat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Deceit is pretty babey just saying, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, I project a lot alright, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Oneshot, Roceit - Freeform, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, The Imagination, this is kinda old so, yeah be nice please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 18:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hold_my_hat/pseuds/hold_my_hat
Summary: It was just a look. A sideways glance that quickly ended. Or maybe staring for the few moments he looked away. Perhaps, even, watching him as he did the things he love; seeing him create and sing and write.Yes, there was no doubt that love was hidden in that look, masked by clouds of apathy in Deceit’s hetero-chromatic eyes. Maybe, just maybe, he’d show it someday, but he didn’t plan on that any time soon. For now he would lie as usual, and deny any feelings of endearment towards Roman. For now.





	I've Seen The Way You Look At Me When You Think I Don't Notice

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, I'm new to AO3. This is something I wrote for a request on Tumblr, and it's kinda old, but I like it still. Kinda short compared to what I'm currently working on, but here it is.

It was just a look. A sideways glance that quickly ended. Or maybe staring for the few moments he looked away. Perhaps, even, watching him as he did the things he love; seeing him create and sing and write.

Yes, there was no doubt that love was hidden in that look, masked by clouds of apathy in Deceit’s hetero-chromatic eyes. Maybe, just maybe, he’d show it someday, but he didn’t plan on that any time soon. For now he would lie as usual, and deny any feelings of endearment towards Roman. For now.

The Imagination was quiet, the small breeze ruffling the grass and flowers in the field surrounding Deceit. His problems seemed to disappear every time he came here, being able to look up at the cool blue sky and let out a relaxed sigh, his cloak and hat strewn around the soft ground. It was as if, even if he was drowning in work or his “friends” were up his ass about his plan failing (both of which were true for his current situation), all was well.

The quiet crunch of dirt and the slightly louder ruffling of grass meant that someone (most likely Roman) was there, but the snake-like man didn’t move. After all, he’d talked a lot with Roman in general. One might even say the two were friends. His speculation of Roman’s presence was confirmed when a pair of upside-down chestnut eyes met with his.

“Look at that,” the princely side said, “there’s a snake hiding in the tall grass.” He was wearing not his normal prince outfit, but a red and white Letterman jacket with faded blue jeans. Deceit had seen him wear this, due to his frequent visits to the infinite world of Roman’s domain.

He chuckled lightly, reaching a gloved hand to poke Roman in the forehead and make him move so that Deceit could stand up. “If it isn’t Prince Charming,” he joked in response, struggling a bit to stand as he had been sitting down for a while.

“Enjoying the fields again, are we?” Roman said with a small grin as he looked up to the sky full of clouds that made funny shapes if you looked hard enough.

“Why wouldn’t I?” the other replied, placing one hand on his hip, “it is beautiful.”

Those chestnut eyes landed on him again, accompanied by a smirk. “I know something more beautiful~” he said in a sing-songy voice.

“Something?”

“Someone.”

Deceit giggled lightly, reaching a hand to cover his mouth as he did so. He didn’t blush (the one thing he liked about being cold-blooded), but needless to say he would have if he could.

His eyes wandered over to the forest. Of course, he didn’t only visit the field in the Imagination. The forest was crawling with mythical creatures and plants, many of them somewhat inspired by characters and universes that Thomas was interested in. “How do you even manage to create this much?” he said, looking back at Roman.

The princely side smiled. “Well, I’m not really sure,” he admitted, “sometimes it just happens, other times I have to work for it. Hell, one time I woke up and I’d created a whole new terrain! Though, that was a while ago…”

Deceit hummed thoughtfully, his smile creeping further up his face. “It’s…really impressive to me” he admitted. Then he looked back to Roman. With that look. The look where his pupils dilated a bit and he had to stifle a giggle.

Then Roman’s head turned, making them lock eyes for a moment. Of course, the deceitful trait looked away quickly and tried to seem as if he’d been looking at the forest still. However, this didn’t fool Roman.

“What’s with that look?” he asked with a smirk.

Deceit stammered a bit before replying. “What look?”

“The look you just gave me.”

“N-no such thing.”

“I thought you said you wouldn’t lie too much?”

Silence washed over them, with the snake-like side refusing to respond. Eventually, Roman gained the courage to break the silence. “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.” His voice was soft, less teasing, with his gaze wandering to the ground for a moment.

Deceit was getting flustered, but tried to keep his composure. “And…erm…what kind of look would you say it is?”

The princely side paused to look back at Deceit’s heterochromatic eyes. “…One with love in it,” he finally said.

That, needless to say, made the other extremely flustered. He squeaked a bit, covering his mouth for a second before stuttering and stammering, blabbing some sort of explanation or other sort of thing. Roman, both extremely cheesy and Not Really Paying Attention, interrupted the rambling.

With a kiss.


End file.
